The invention relates to a spring system, in particular for bicycles.
In the field of bicycles, spring systems have become known where a spring suspension can substantially be blocked through a lockout setting.
With US 2003/0234144 A1, a spring system for bicycles has become known where the spring characteristics of the spring system can additionally be set in two steps in that two air chambers are arranged in one cylinder which are separated from one another by a partitioning member arranged internal of said cylinder. The partition has a switchable valve provided in it to permit or prevent communication with the second air chamber. Closing of the valve and separating the second chamber causes the spring characteristics to become highly progressive since the compressible volume is reduced.
US 2005/0012255 A1 discloses a spring system comprising two air chambers with the second air chamber arranged external of the cylindrical housing. Said additional air chamber is configured as a separate cylinder arranged parallel to said first cylinder.
It is the object of the present invention to provide another spring system which allows a highly variable configuration of the spring characteristic curves.